Cobra (Belgium)
Not to be confused with the British robot or the Australian robot of the same name Cobra is a heavyweight robot from Belgium, which competed in Series 9 of Robot Wars. The robot's name and logo are based on the venomous snake. Like its predecessor Brutus, Cobra is an invertible robot with a focus on pushing power. The robot’s weapon is a ‘snake bite’, designed to clamp robots onto its wedge for the purposes of pushing them, physically resembling a cobra. The weapon is powered by a pneumatic ram, although the robot's wheels are slightly exposed. The jaw could also be swapped out with a lifting wedge depending on opponent, as was demonstrated when they fought Sabretooth during the 4'th world championship. Team Rubbish Team Rubbish were formerly known as VHS-Robots, having competed in Dutch Robot Wars with Pika. The team attempted to enter the previous series with Brutus, which formed the design concept for Cobra. As Tough as Nails was not selected to compete in Series 9, Marco van Hek invited Jeroen van Lieverloo and Tim Bouwens of Team KODOX to join his team, creating a Dutch-Belgian blend of team members. Robot History Series 9 Cobra competed in Episode 2, where in its first battle, it fought powerful flipping weapons in Behemoth and Eruption, as well as the 'egg beater' spinner Hobgoblin. Cobra showed no hesitation, and punished a mistimed flip from Behemoth with repeated slams, before avoiding the action briefly while Hobgoblin was immobilised. Cobra drove onto the flipper of Eruption, and was tossed over, so Cobra willingly drove onto the floor flipper to right itself, although this led to a sequence of flips from Eruption and the floor flipper again. Cobra was turned over by Behemoth, so it fled the scene and pressed the Arena Tyre, lowering the pit, although here Eruption flipped Cobra towards Sir Killalot, which grabbed Cobra and held it over the flame pit. Cobra maintained its aggression, although this led to it being flipped by Behemoth, and was trapped over the arena spikes by Eruption. Although Cobra was inverted, rendering its weapon useless, it continued to ram into both opponents using its back end. Eruption eventually righted Cobra, but after the Belgian team slammed into Behemoth, Cobra turned itself over once again. Cobra successfully evaded Behemoth, but could not avoid a powerful throw from Eruption. In the final seconds of the match, Cobra chased Eruption across the arena, earning points but also sustaining one last flip. Cease was called at the end of the battle. Although Cobra had survived until a Judges' decision, having fought an aggressive battle throughout the duration of the fight, the Judges ultimately ruled that Behemoth and Eruption would be the robots to progress, and Cobra was eliminated. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Belgian Robots Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Rambots Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Robots Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots with Lifting Scoops Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons